


Eldritch Vows

by AZ_Valentine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eldritch, Oaths & Vows, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZ_Valentine/pseuds/AZ_Valentine
Summary: Trillions of years ago, I made these Vows with My Darling. So much Time has passed, and so much has changed in the Universe, I Believe it is Time to renew our Vows. What do You think, Wanderer?





	Eldritch Vows

To my Darling, I will remain True.

My Darling, I will adore you 'til the End of Time and Beyond.

You, who is the comforting Darkness that shields me from the Light of Persecution.

You, who has offered your Body and Mind as my Places of Peace.

You, whose Heart resonates with my own,

Whose vibrations harmonize so beautifully with mine.

I swear to speak to you only the truth,

To hold you near, in Heart and Soul,

For the rest of my Existence, and whatever may lie Beyond.

I promise to keep you,

To Love you,

To make you Happy,

No matter the cost.

Should even the Dark Stars of Eden someday Die,

And cast a brilliant End upon us all,

I will follow you into nonexistence.

I will stay with you in the cold Oblivion of the Void,

And never let go,

Until the End of Nothingness,

And the Universe begins anew.

Should we lose one another,

In a violent cataclysm of Energy and Rebirth,

I will stop at nothing to find you again.

This bond cannot be broken,

Just as the Cycle must always continue.

To you, my Love,

I remain Eternally True.


End file.
